A New World
by Agnesandtiz
Summary: Yuu and Mika see each other after with a surpise for Mika.


( This is happening when Mika and Yuu first seen each other after 4 years. Yuu is a female and Mika doesn't really know that. There is a love triangle going on for Yuu with Mika and Crowley, also swearing the one thing in the world we can never get rid of even if the Seraph of the End is used. I own nothing except for some of the plot that's it.)

As You stabbed her sword into the vampire she saw the eyes that she was trying to get revenge for over 4 years.

" No… It can't be…. Mika?" Yuu said quietly as blood went everywhere.

" Yuu-chan…" Mika said as he looked at her in the eyes as she stared at him.

" Yuu active the curse now and kill the blood sucker!" Guren yelled at her to do. After he yelled he saw the look on her face on he hasn't seen in years, not since the night he got her form the vampires grasp. He knew the face. The face of the shock of seeing what is supposed to be a dead person. Mika used that to his adventing by grabbing her sword, pulling it out, and tossing it aside then grabbing Yuu as he jumped out of the way when Guren was bringing his sword down to save Yuu.

" Mika. What are you doing?!" Yuu yelled at him as the swored through the air to land by the vampires. MIka just looked down at her and then saw something that he feared. Yuu was a woman, and she had kept it from him.

"Yuu- chan. You're a…. Woman?" Mika asked as he blushed a bright red.

"Y-yes. I am. I'm sorry that I kept it a secret from you all this time." Yuu said in a shamed voiced.

"Now now, Mika this isn't the place to be asking questions or the place to be kissing her." A voice that both of them knew all too well. Ferid walked up to Mika. As Ferid got closer Mika pulled Yuu closer to him so their bodies were touching. Mika also saw that Lucas and Rene were following behind Ferid.

" Mika, now that you have your princess." Ferid said as his eyes looked at Yuu. " You should go and take her back home to the queen. I'll even have Lucas and Rene to follow you and help you take care of your princess. Ah. Look at who it is." Ferid looked at the new vampire walking in late. Crowley walked to Ferid with his head high with pride. He looked down at Mika with Yuu in his arms with a small smile.

"Why hello little lamb." Crowley said as he looked down at her. Yuu buried her face in Mika's shirt. Mika noticed her discomfort.

" We better get going to the queen then. Ready to go Yuu-chan." Mika said as it wasn't an option in so Yuu slowly nodded her head. Mika then got her back in the bridal hold that would allow him to carry her with ease. As Mika and two other vampires got ready to leave an arrow came and almost hit the blond vampire. Yuu knew who it came from. She looked over and saw Yoichi holding his bow up and drawing another arrow to fire at the vampires that's when Mika chosen to jump and started to go back to where the queen is. As Yuu felt the wind in her hair Mika was watching where he was going and before they knew it they outside the place where Yuu had escape 4 years ago and had been apart of her nightmares. As they went in Mika saw Lucas and Rene there waiting for them at the entrance. Mika let Yuu down so she could walk on her own. As she was let down Lucas thought it was a good idea to look at her very close.

"Hmmmmm." Lucas hummed as he looked at her face. Yuu just looked back at him with a shocked look on her face. " I knew it!" Lucas said excitedly. " You really do have sweet smelling blood! Not only that you have a really pretty face." Lucas said as he grabbed Yuu's arm and forced her to follow him. Mika walk behind them along with Rene and as they got closer to the palace with Kurel was at Mika walked up to them and tapped Lucas on his shoulder which made Lucas look at him and let go of Yuu's arm. Mika put his arm over her shoulders as Rene grabbed Lucas by the back of his shirt and made him follow him to their patrol area that they need to make sure was safe for the livestock. As Mika and Yuu were no longer in set everyone heard a loud whack in the area, Mika just sighed as he and Yuu kept walking to the palace.

"Yuu. Why didn't you tell me that you were a girl?" Mika asked as they got closer to the palace.

"I-i thought you would hate me Mika." Yuu said as she kept her head down and stopped walking as she saw some kids playing. Mika just looked at them back at Yuu. Mika wrapped his arms around her to hug her. After awhile they stopped and looked at each other and continued the walk to the palace.

Time skip to the throne room. (Nothing happen yet. ;))

"Mika I wasn't expecting you back for a while now. How did the mission g-." Kurl started saying before she saw Yuu with Mika and then the vial she had in her hand fell to the ground and shattered. Kurl looked like she had seen a ghost. Mika walked up to Kurl to see if she was alright while Yuu stayed back. Kurl slowly came to her senses and motion for Yuu to come up by her, and as Yuu came up by Kurl Mika swore he saw a tear come down Kurl's face. When Yuu got up by Kurl, Kurl grabbed Yuu's hands and Mika's then put them in each others.

" I see you found your princess Mika." Kurl said with a smile on her face for Mika. As Kurl walked back to her throne she heard a chuckle as well as Mika and Yuu and when they all turned their heads they saw Ferid at the doorway holding Yuu's curse gear with a finger out.

" Well if it isn't Ferid. How can I help you today?" Kurl said with venom in her voice for Ferid. Ferid then started walking towards Mika and Yuu with his arms open.

" Oh nothing my lovely queen. I just wanted to see how Mika was doing with his lovely princess." Ferid said with his normal smile. Mika not having any of it pulled Yuu closer to him and started to walk away from them.

" Oh, Mika. I thought you made have gotten her on this mission so I have rooms ready for you here in the palace. We can't have the other vampires try and drink her blood and have the chance of killing her can we?" Kurl said while clapping her hands for two servants to come and lead them away. After they had left Kurl turned her attention to Ferid who was standing right in front of her.

Kurl's POV

"What do you want Ferid?" Kurl said in an angered voice.

"Oh nothing just to tell you we almost took the city if the JIDA didn't come in after Mika brought his princess here. Other then that I brought back a gift for you. The sword that Mika's or the vampire prince's princess had in the battle. Quite pretty isn't it my queen." Ferid said will his hand on the blade of the sword instead of on the hilt. Kurl looked at the sword with shock stare in her eyes.

"So this is what giving them the ability to kill us in mere seconds." Kurl thought as she looked at the sword. The green remind her of Yuu's emerald eyes that a normal human would kill to have.

Yuu's POV

As Yuu and Mika walked down the hallway with the servants leading the way to the rooms that they would be staying at in the palace for the time Yuu thought back to the battle field and if she could have acted differently than what she did. Yuu didn't even notice when they stopped till she walked in to Mika who had his arm out to stop her.

"This room is your's madame. Right next to your's will be his so you don't have to worry about it. There are also some dresses in there for you. The queen asked that you would change your clothes be dinner tonight." One of the servants said as he looked at Yuu and Mika. As Yuu open the door to her room she was surprised to find the room to be very clean and much like the servant had said the closet had dresses precitacy coming out of the corners and all that. Yuu walked up to the closet and open it up to see some ball gowns, evening gowns, and sun dresses for her in different colors. Yuu didn't even hear Mika come in until he started speaking.

"The green one would look beautiful on you Yuu. You should wear it for dinner tonight. I bet Kurl will be happy to see you wearing it." Mika said behind Yuu as his hand touched the green dress in front of them.

"Mika!" Yuu said as she jumped out form Mika with a little blush on her face. That's when she heard him laugh the laugh that she thought she had lost. Yuu pulled Mika into a hug with his head in her breast and with his face became very red with that act.

"Mika you should go and get ready yourself for dinner right?" said Yuu confused. Mika nodded his head and went back to his room to get ready. Yuu closed her door and then grabbed the green ball gown from the closet. When she saw it was a corset she almost died a bit inside because she had never worn a corset before. Yuu started to dress and put the dress on when she heard a knock on the door. Yuu put the dress over her breast to make sure they weren't showing.

"Y-yes." Yuu said as she walked over to the door.

" Yuu- chan. It's me, Mika. I thought that you would need help with the corset on the dress so I got dressed faster to help you." Mika said behind the door.

" Ah the door is unlocked!" Yuu said as her back was turned against the door.

When Mika came in he saw how lovely she looked in the dress she was wearing. He helped by lacing up the dress for Yuu. After the dress Yuu was wearing was all laced up they made their way down to the dining hall but before they could Lucas and Rene came by.

"My, my. You look like a real princess in that dress. The only thing you are missing is a crown then you are all set." Lucas said with a smile on his lips. Rene only nodded.

"Thank you very much." Yuu said with her head down, and with that they went downstairs to dinner that Kurl told them to come to.


End file.
